(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compositions and more particularly, to liquid detergent compositions for clothing articles which exhibit a good shrink resistance for felts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For the wash of clothes and particularly, wool articles at home, it was usual to adopt a so-called wash-by-hand method in which water or tepid water was charged into a vessel such as a washbowl, a detergent was then dissolved in the water, and clothes were immersed in the detergent solution. However, this method requires much time and labor since the clothes are washed by rubbing or pressing directly with hands. Because hands are immersed over a long time in washing water having a relatively high concentration, the hands are disadvantageously apt to be chapped. Accordingly, attempts have been made to wash these clothes by the use of an electric washing machine. However, the washing of clothes, such as wool articles, with a washing machine presents the problem of felt shrinkage that the clothes are shrunken owing to the strong mechanical force.